


Блюз Томаса Харриса

by kuzzzma



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, милота
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Консультация для почти семейной пары от детектива и "маски" в отставке Холлиса Мейсона, экс-Ночной Совы I.





	Блюз Томаса Харриса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thomas Harris’s Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/207251) by [mustinvestigate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustinvestigate/pseuds/mustinvestigate). 



> I want to thank author of the original text [mustinvestigate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustinvestigate/pseuds/mustinvestigate) for this lovely work and for her being so kind to let me translate it!  
> Отдельное спасибо моей бете - [Ruuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuri/pseuds/Ruuri).
> 
> Переведено для команды [fandom Watchmen 2018](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5595441) на Летней Фандомной Битве 2018.

Резюме автора:  
Холлис не слышит вас из-за фанфар своей восхитительности.

Примечания автора:  
Название случайно. Томас Энтони Харрис, доктор медицинских наук, написал книгу «Я в порядке, Ты в порядке», которая стояла на книжных полках обеих моих бабушек, и я всегда думал прочитать ее.  
Мы смотрели mst3k-версию [1] Daddy-O, пока я писал эпилог, который напомнил мне о рассказе Джеймса Эллроя «Блюз Дика Контино»[2] и заставил задуматься о том, что любой писатель книг самопомощи мог бы почувствовать, если его теории принудительно применялись к этим двоим. Название случилось.

*****

— Серьезно, Холлис. Никогда. — Дэн проглотил последние капли уже теплого пива и тайком взглянул на часы.

Холлис покачал головой, усмехаясь:

— Прямо как старина Правосудие в капюшоне, да? Надеюсь, его политические воззрения не столь же экстремистские.

— Нет, нет, — Дэн заверил его, зная, что политические воззрения Роршаха лежат все же немного левее от Третьего Рейха. — Честно, я никогда не видел его вне костюма. Он держит тайну своей гражданской личности не просто близко к груди, но приклеенной к ней скотчем намертво. Я не прячу его от тебя.

— Тем не менее, — продолжал настаивать Холлис, упрямо выставив вперед челюсть, вызывая в памяти фотографии и газетные вырезки, которыми Дэн покрывал обои своей комнаты мальчишкой. — Вы работаете вместе в течение уже многих лет, пора бы мне, наконец, встретиться с ним и узнать, что за человек прикрывает твою спину там, в этих джунглях.

Дэн покачал головой, думая о неудержимых силах и недвижимых предметах. О бардаке, который бы они устроили, окажись кто-то настолько глуп, чтобы свести их вместе.

— Даже если бы он согласился, Маска, навещающая тебя, в униформе — если кто-то заметит, это может создать для тебя определенные сложности. И скомпрометировать мою личность, чего, я уверен, ты бы не… 

— Вы умные мальчики, — твердо перебил Холлис. Он встал и проводил Дэна к двери, помогая ему надеть пиджак. — Приходите по отдельности. Я уверен, он сможет найти путь сюда, оставаясь незамеченным. До следующей недели, Дэниел.

И вот Дэн уже топал вниз по лестнице, удивляясь, как старик обошел его протесты так легко, даже после целой упаковки Pabst [3].

*****

Семь дней спустя…

Дэн ерзал на продавленном диване, крутя головой в направлении каждого скрипа и щелчка, пока весь дом, казалось, устраивался на ночь. Дэн не сделал ни глотка пива, но этикетка лежала мокрыми полосками на кофейном столике перед ним. Он распрямил и снова скрестил ноги, ударившись коленом о стол. Благодарный за возможность отвлечься, принялся растирать больное место, пока сустав не онемел.

Холлис же стоял, спокойный как сфинкс, созерцая содержимое своей книжной полки. Призрак дремал в корзине у молчащего телевизора, тихо посапывая.

Дэн раскидывал мозгами в поисках подходящей темы для беседы, любой, отличной от «где же, черт возьми, был его партнер», или чего-либо, что могло бы подвести к этому вопросу. Он заприметил автомобильный журнал, открытый на частных объявлениях в конце.

— Я слышал новости о GM, — сказал он, почти тараторя — Этим летом они наконец-то закрывают свои линии производства двигателей внутреннего сгорания. Никогда бы не подумал, что увижу воочию день, когда будет возможно пройти на американскую автостоянку и не найти ни одной газовой крышки.

Легкая гримаса мелькнула на лице Холлиса, но он ответил вполне ровно:

— Да, действительно. Говорят, для планеты будет намного лучше, если наши старые динозавры перестанут пердеть на каждом шоссе.

Холлис спросил его, верит ли он в прогнозы нескольких ученых-сумасшедших, математически «доказавших», что растущие уровни загрязнения воздуха проели бы настоящие дыры в атмосфере всего за несколько десятилетий, не осознай люди вовремя опасность, но Дэниел едва расслышал вопрос.

Не тень ли мелькнула вдоль окна гостиной? Нет, вероятно, обман зрения. Просто зрачки Дэна расширились, когда он отвел взгляд от яркой лампы.

Где же он? Холлис понятия не имел, во что ввязался. Потребовалась целая неделя, чтобы измотать Роршаха, шесть бесконечных ночей, наполненных раздраженными лекциями о важности бдительности и аморальности праздного общения, в то время как улицы утопают в алой крови невинных, и несвязанной тирадой о вероломной социалистической пропаганде, скрывающейся в фильмах Диснея. Дэн вынужден был предположить, что Роршах так же, как и он, просто устал спорить, когда его партнер, наконец, согласился встретиться с Холлисом после того, как тирада иссякла, и Даниэл снова упомянул полученный от наставника приказ-приглашение.

После этого, из жалости, Дэн стал настаивать, что семь гномов на самом деле были прославлением свободного капитализма. Пятна на маске его партнера приняли явно удрученный вид, и Роршах лишь вяло возразил, что они, очевидно, были введены в повествование хитрыми еврейскими руководителями студии с целью добиться от целого поколения американских детей почитания этих носатых любителей золотишка.

Холлис взирал на него со слабой отеческой ухмылкой.

— Извини, — начал Дэн, — я что-то замечтался. Что…

Звон стекла прервал его.

— Это из кладовой, — с некоторым одобрением отметил Холлис. — На окне там нет решеток, но только потому, что до него нельзя добраться с крыши и любому грабителю пришлось бы проползти до угла здания и обогунть его по двухдюймовому выступу.

Раздался глухой удар. Что-то тяжелое покатилось, пока не столкнулось со стеной.

— И конечно же, я держу свои старые гантели под окном, — продолжал Холлис не меняя тона.

— Очень ненадежная опора — и хорошее предупреждение загодя — если кто-то окажется достаточно глуп, чтобы рискнуть пойти на взлом.

Дэн замер на диванных подушках. Он прислушивался к доносящимся звукам воссоздания видимости порядка, к металлическому звону гантель, возвращаемых на их постамент, и ждал взрыва.

— Вам это _нравится_ , — обвинил он своего наставника.

Холлис удостоил его улыбкой Моны Лизы и крикнул:

— Мы здесь, молодой человек!

Дэн бессильно скрыл лицо за рукой. «Молодой человек»? Холлис пытался убить их обоих.

Вместо того, чтобы разлететься в облаке осколков, дверь медленно открылась. Дэн поднял глаза на звук скрипа петель и заворожено наблюдал, как привидение просачивается в комнату, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Это должен был быть Роршах, ни у кого больше не было такой маски, но… это просто не мог быть Роршах.

— Приношу извинения за опоздание, — пробормотал незнакомец, подняв плечи и неотрывно глядя в ковер. — Трудности в прачечной.

— Там что, была попытка ограбления? — Дэн спросил, не веря своим глазам.

Роршах покачал головой.

— Множественные объявления ясно доводят до сведения: никаких вещей с улицы. Тем не менее, местные жители все еще приносят влажную одежду и используют все сушилки с загрузкой в виде единственного предмета одежды. Непростительно.

Холлис усмехнулся:

— Некоторые преступления нам не искоренить, да, сынок? Пожалуйста, присаживайся.

Он жестом указал Роршаху на место рядом с Дэном и нырнул на кухню. Роршах осторожно присел на край сиденья, двигаясь в облаке свежего весеннего аромата. Дэн сморгнул и заставил себя поверить ощущениям: его партнер был настолько чист, что, казалось, скрипел. На его брюках были заутюжены складки, которыми можно было резать масло. Его ботинки блестели полиролью.

Его тренч явил себя бежевым, внезапно лишившись копившейся дюжину лет структурно-поддерживающей грязи. Казалось, тренч теперь может распасться от легкого дуновения.

Исчез такой знакомый запах того, кто, мягко говоря, не видел смысла мыться, раз завтра он уже снова испачкается. Вместо этого за привилегию завладеть обонянием Дэна боролись разные химические запахи: стиральный порошок накладывался на дешевое мыло, на сосну с ментолом и на щедрую дозу аромата, в котором легко узнавался лосьон после бритья Дэна.

Дэн нахмурился.

— Знаешь, ты вполне мог бы воспользоваться моей стиральной машиной, — прошептал он. — В любое время.

Роршах смотрел лишь прямо перед собой

— Была необходимость в сухой одежде в этот же вечер.

— И я сто раз говорил тебе, что ты можешь пользоваться моим душем. Ты дождался, пока я уйду, не так ли?

— Хрмммм.

— Даже не доверяешь мне достаточно, чтобы позволить остаться в моем собственном доме, пока ты находишься в ванне, будто я ворвусь туда с командой папарацци Weekly World News…

— Гм.

Холлис многозначительно потянулся через Дэна, предложив Роршаху бутылку с темной жидкостью. Дэн замер, моментально приготовившись к прослушиванию Тирады № 3 или «Алкоголь: Демон-Разрушитель Трудолюбивого Американского Гражданина» (которая значительно отличалась от № 4, «Алкоголь: Опиум Распутных Либералов-с-Лимузинами»). К счастью, этикетка гласила: Корневое пиво.

— Дать вам стакан?

— Да, сэр,- пробормотал Роршах, избегая упреждающего взгляда Дэна.

— Это ты вообще там внутри? — Дэн прошипел, когда Холлис метнулся снова на кухню.

Его напарник зарычал.

— Преступники бесчинствуют по всему городу, пока мы прохлаждаемся здесь, Дэниел. Большая часть ночи уже потрачена впустую.

— Что важнее, а не висит ли моя входная дверь лишь на одних петлях прямо сейчас?

Холлис вернулся с двумя стаканами, наполненными льдом, и передал один Роршаху.

— Использовал запасной ключ, — проворчал Роршах себе под нос. — Неотвечающий условиям эксплуатации замок не поврежден.

Холлис вздохнул и отпер маленький ликерный шкаф, выбрав пыльную бутылку с надписью «Glenkinchie» [4]. Кубики льда призывно звякнули, когда он налил себе двойной, заколебался, а затем наполнил стакан до краев. Потягивающий теплое пиво Дэн опешил, когда Холлис запер бутылку, не предложив ему глотка.

Холлис взял блокнот и устроился на удобном стуле напротив Дэна и Роршаха, заметно подобравшись. Он пролистал несколько страниц — плотно исписанных убористым почерком Холлиса, как заметил Дэн — сделал глоток и покатал на языке виски.

— Ну что, приступим?

Роршах замешкался, не желая ставить свой бокал прямо на журнальный столик, и вместо этого разместил его на остатках этикетки от пива Дэна. Когда он осторожно приподнял маску на нос, обнажившаяся кожа оказалась гладкой и агрессивно розовой, с порезами на подбородке и под одним ухом. 

Взгляд Дэна переходил от одного сумасшедшего к другому.

— Ммм, да,- слегка заикаясь, начал Дэн. — Ну, я… наверное, уже немного поздно для представлений, но — 

— Я уверен, мы все и так друг друга знаем, Дэниэл, — прервал его Холлис. — Я имел в виду более формальное… э…- он просмотрел свои заметки и начал снова. — Мы должны начать с установления открытой атмосферы. Я имею в виду… хмммрм, Роршах?»

Тот сел по стойке смирно.

— Хмм?

— Могу я попросить вас о жесте доверия?

Роршах неуверенно поднял руку и обернулся к Дэну за переводом.

О Боже, Дэн подумал, он же не может серьезно предлагать.… 

— Сними маску, сынок, — ласково сказал Холлис. — Пришло время.

— Нет, — моментально ответил Роршах.

— Ты среди друзей, — приободрил его Холлис.

— Нет.

— Это часть процесса.

— Нет.

— Мы, конечно, не будем осуждать твою внешность, если это тебя беспокоит….

— Нет.

Взгляд Дэна метался между ними, будто на его глазах два маньяка играли в теннис с гранатой.

— Нет, это не то, что тебя беспокоит?

— Нет.

Дэн попытался слиться с диваном. Если бы он смог постичь дзен в следующие пятнадцать секунд и стать единым целым с половицами, ни один из его друзей не смог бы добраться до него.

— Э … пожалуйста?

— Нет.

Дэн украдкой покосился на Роршаха. Голова его партнера плотно, по шов маски, ушла в плечи — для дополнительной защиты.

— …тогда мы вернемся к этому в следующий раз, — Холлис нахмурился и сделал пометку на полях своих заметок. Затем закрыл тетрадь и посмотрел на стакан в руке. — Нельсон подарил мне эту бутылку, когда я вышел на пенсию. Его старый военный приятель посылал ему бутылку каждый год — на какую-то годовщину или в качестве ежегодного ритуала, я не знаю точных причин. .

Он сделал маленький глоток. 

Роршах хлебнул свое корневое пиво и одобрительно хмыкнул, одобряя сладкий вкус. Он натянул маску назад, как только стакан опустел.

— Нельсон, он… он не умер счастливым человеком. Я не думаю, что он когда-либо был счастлив.

— Холлис, — перебил его Дэн. — Я знаю, что прошло всего несколько недель после похорон. Как ты справляешься с этим, серьезно?

— Я в порядке, Дэниел. — Тон Холлиса был укоризненным. — Речь сейчас идет не обо мне.

Дэн кивнул, уязвленно, и уставился на свое пиво. Термометр напряжения в комнате прибавил еще несколько градусов, и Дэн понадеялся, что Холлис доберется до сути беседы прежде, чем от дрожи Роршаха они оба свалятся с дивана. Дэн задался вопросом, может ли он ткнуть напарника под ребра, призывая к покою, без риска лишиться пальца.

Холлис покачал головой.

— Нет, Нельсон… Правосудие, Урсула, Билл и бедный Байрон… это трудная жизнь, скрывать столькое о себе, как вам обоим это прекрасно известно.

Дэниел кивнул, слегка расслабившись. Итак, Роршах получит стандартную мотивационную речь Холлиса. Удерживайте линию обороны, голову на плечах, но берите паузу и оставайтесь на связи с внешним миром. Может, он даже будет настаивать, чтобы Роршах регулярно заходил вместе с Дэниелом. Дэн оживился, представляя себе патрули с партнером, который отскабливает себя и свою униформу по крайней мере раз в неделю, как в старые добрые времена.

Он подпрыгнул, когда Роршах ответил Холлису. 

— Не трудная жизнь. Единственно возможная.

Холлис медленно кивнул. 

— Это может казаться таким. И когда-то, во времена Minutemen, это и была единственная возможная жизнь для таких, как ты. Но времена изменились. Слишком быстро для меня, в большинстве случаев, но в других … ну… давно было пора.

Дэн нахмурился в замешательстве. Холлис отошел от сценария. Обычно здесь шла часть о соблазне цинизма, которую старик иллюстрировал неисчерпаемым запасом военных метафор. Далее все переходило в анекдот о Капитане Ось или в историю Молоха, если Холлис был настроен меланхолично. Затем, спустя три бутылки пива, Холлис вспоминал, что же он хотел сказать, и спрашивал о личных проектах Дэна и планах на отдых.

— Я наблюдал, как терзания разрывают моих друзей на части, и, право, мне стыдно признавать, что я не пошевелил и пальцем, чтобы им помочь. Я говорил себе, что их личная жизнь была такой мутной, потому что они были мутными людьми, и это было отчасти правдой. Но теперь, когда я старше, и повидал больше в этом мире, чем я когда-либо мог себе вообразить, я смотрю на все немного иначе. Необходимость всегда прятаться, боясь публичного унижения или даже нападения… это раздавит любого. Заставляет людей делать глупости.

— Холлис… ты к чему-то ведешь с этим?

Холлис проигнорировал его, сделав долгий глоток для придания сил. Роршах ткнул Дэна в бедро, склонив голову под углом, который Дэн всегда интерпретировал как «… какого?» Он лишь пожал плечами в ответ.

Что-то случилось с книжным шкафом. Дэн таращился на него, пока наконец не понял, что награда за тренерскую работу в Атлетической Лиге Полиции переместилась на письменный стол, и несколько учебников заняли ее место. Он прищурился, пытаясь прочесть заголовки через трещины корешков.

«Клиническое пособие по семейной терапии». «Секс и привязанность». «Я — в порядке, ты — в порядке».

— На этот раз я не собираюсь сидеть и ничего не делать. Я не позволю этой жизни проглотить, пережевать вас и выплюнуть только потому, что у вас нет никого, кому вы могли бы довериться и кто бы мог дать вам представление о партнерстве под гнетом такого внешнего стресса. Я возьму на себя эту роль. Я помогу вам пройти через этот сложный период, даже если это убьет нас троих.

Рот Холлиса скривился, будто говоря: «Я все еще могу одолеть вас обоих, щенки, с одной рукой, привязанной за спиной».

Часть Дэна была безмерно тронута. Старик, очевидно, любил его, раз решился выбраться так далеко из зоны своего комфорта во благо Дэна, и это была сбыча мечты детства. Остальная часть Дэна пыталась выбрать наиболее подобающию реакцию между Ужасом и Шоком. Каким образом он ввел Холлиса в заблуждение, что он и Роршах были _такими_ «партнерами»?

Не то, чтобы Дэн не питал каких-то безнадежных надежд на раннем этапе, когда его гормоны ненадолго были сбиты с курса дикой грацией и многочисленными слоями, дразнившими воображение, но после нескольких недель осторожных намеков, вызывавших лишь непонимающую сварливость в ответ, он понял, что нет — для Ночной Совы особого исключения никто делать не будет.

Это было много лет назад. Все его нынешние жалобы были исключительно по делу. О том, как Роршах отдалялся, разрабатывал все больше дел в одиночку, меньше говорил, когда они патрулировали вместе. О том, что двойная жизнь изматывала его сейчас куда больше, чем когда они оба были моложе, но он опирался на Дэна намного меньше, отказываясь даже остаться на ночь. О том, что Роршах все еще защищал каждую крошечную деталь о своей штатской личности, несмотря на то, что он давно проник и встроился в каждый аспект жизни Дэна, и реагировал так, как будто любой, самый невинный вопрос или жест был вторжением. Как он отказывался даже прикоснуться к Дэну… 

О, черт возьми! Он имел в виду всего лишь рукопожатия, отсутствие странно формальных рукопожатий, с которыми они традиционно прощались, а не… Ладно, это действительно укладывалось в шаблон, если Холлис однажды решил, что Дэн говорит завуалировано, желая избежать оскорбления его традиционных американских ценностей.

О, Боже. Дэн должен был сообразить, как остановить этот кошмар, не открывая, что он знал, к чему Холлис клонит, если он хочет когда-нибудь снова хотя бы просто увидеть своего партнера. Если он этого не сделает, Роршах убьет их обоих. Он совершенно точно… 

Вот он смотрит на Дэна, потом на Холлиса, пятна на маске кружат в цикле замешательства.

— Партнерство удовлетворительно, — сказал он Холлису, кинув взгляд на Дэна для подтверждения. Дэн отчаянно закивал. — Доверяю Дэниелу мою жизнь. И он … он доверит мне свою.

Низкое рычание потеряло часть своей остроты, когда он заколебался, и последняя часть предложения больше походила на вопрос.

— Ты звучишь, словно не до конца в этом уверен, — ответил Холлис, и его взгляд прошел над их головами и назад. Дэн последовал за взглядом и увидел, что Холлис перевесил настенные часы над диваном, где он мог их видеть, а они не могли, не рискуя свернуть шеи. Интересно, когда наше время истечет, подумал он, и сглотнул поднимавшееся в нем истерическое хихиканье.

Роршах покачал головой. 

— Нет, я уверен. Это так. Но он — ему пожалуй не стоило бы.

— Ты собираешься убить меня во сне? — Дэн пошутил, не подумав, и отшатнулся, когда Роршах уставился на него (узор «букет красивых цветов», особенно сердитое выражение).

— Возможно все, — прорычал он. Его голос звучал выше и мягче, когда он продолжил, — Я не прикрываю его тыл, как раньше. Часто устаю. Не свободен от… слабостей.

— Эй, приятель, — ответил Дэн, желая, чтобы напарник был в силах выдержать утешительное похлопывание по спине. — Ты справляешься.

— Заслуживает лучшего, — пробормотал он, смотря на Холлиса, а не на Дэна.

— Мы все люди, сынок, — сказал пожилой мужчина. — Никто из нас не может быть совершенным, как бы мы ни хотели, чтобы это было так. Но если вы слишком много внимания уделяете собственной работе, вы оказываете своему партнеру плохую услугу. Слушайте…

Он отставил стакан в сторону и оперся на локти, очевидно, входя в более комфортный для него режим воспоминаний.  
— Я часто сотрудничал либо с Урсулой, либо с Салли, так что вы можете себе представить, как сильно я волновался, как сильно я кудахтал над ними. Если я совершу ошибку, я не просто оставлю партнера без защиты, но отдам женщину на растерзание матерым преступникам. Но Урсула вбила кое-какое разумение в мою голову. И Салли тоже не была беззащитной размазней, когда оказывалась в трудной ситуации, позвольте мне сказать вам. Эти её шпильки, в общем… 

Холлис, на мгновение, ушел мыслями в прошлое. Роршах заерзал от дискомфорта.

— Я сбиваюсь… Я имел в виду, что я был так сосредоточен на их защите, что только мешал им. Реальное партнерство означает доверие к их способностям взять на себя заботу о ваших слабых сторонах, так же как вы делаете это для них.

— Иногда я чувствую то же самое, — влез в разговор Дэн. — Помнишь, несколько месяцев назад, ты скользнул через вентиляционные шахту в убежище Мэлоуна, когда наш информатор нуждался в помощи? Я не мог бы пролезть и вынужден был обойти войти через черный ход, едва догнал тебя, прежде чем на тебя свалились все эти головорезы. Неделями потом мне снились кошмары, что я опоздал, и ты… ну, сам знаешь.

— Но не опоздал. — Из речи Роршаха полностью пропало рычание, и Дэн подумал — понимает ли он, что использует свой естественный голос? Он надеялся, что нет — в его духе решить, что единственным логичным выходом было бы лишить обоих слуха и не дать возможности опознать его в будущем.

В ответ Дэн лишь пожал плечами. 

— Иногда ты слишком быстр для меня.

Роршах кивнул. 

— Провал в стратегии. Исправлюсь в будущем.

Дэн решил идти ва-банк — в конце концов, ситуация все равно взлетит на воздух рано или поздно, так почему он должен беспокоиться о том, как бы не поджечь самому этот фитиль?

— Может быть, когда устал, или — или чувствуешь с-слабость, пожалуйста, скажи мне. Чтобы я мог скорректировать свою стратегию?

Если бы он затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа, он бы вырубился за несколько минут до того, как его партнер, наконец, кивнул. Холлис усмехнулся.

— В следующий раз, когда вы придете, мы поговорим немного о достижении баланса между вашим призванием и необходимостью дневной работы, хорошо? Мне тоже приходилось иметь дело со сменным графиком, и даже после того, как они приковали меня к столу, перебирать бумажки, мне все еще приходилось прибегать к паре трюков, чтобы каждый вечер быть в наилучшей форме.

Холлис практически засиял, когда Роршах застенчиво ответил, что это было бы… полезно, и Дэн почувствовал, как в его нутре шевельнулся червь ревности. Холлис больше никогда так не смотрел на Дэна. Но, впрочем, теперь Дэн и не нуждался больше в его советах. Только моральная поддержка и некоторый комфорт рутины еженедельных посещений. Обретение еще одного протеже, действительно нуждающегося в его опыте, смыло десяток прожитых лет с лица Холлиса.

Или это сделал односолодовый виски.

Все же… Его желудок начинал чувствовать себя грузовым лифтом Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг, но снова вернулся на свое место, после серий падений. Каким-то образом они все пережили эту беседу и даже мило поболтали, слегка рассеяв атмосферу непонимания, и все удачно закончилось обещанием последующих визитов, и, что немаловажно, негласным обещанием повторения чертового купания, и теперь каждый нерв в его закаленном улицами теле кричал, чтобы он выбрался отсюда, да поскорее… Леди Удача снисходительно, чудесным образом позволила ему добраться до третьей базы еще раз, но пришло время пожелать спокойной ночи его милой и вызвать такси.

— Роршах, я уверен, что ты готов выйти на улицы, так что, Холлис, увидимся на следующей неделе?

Он вскочил на ноги, в спешке чуть не опрокинув кофейный столик. Роршах сделал то же самое, кивнув Холлису, сдвигаясь к двери. 

— Честь была познакомиться с вами, — тихо озвучил он.

Холлис пронзил их взглядом, отточенным на паре поколений юных воришек конфет. Они сели назад на диван в унисон — спины ровно, колени вместе.

Он снова пролистал свои заметки, его губы шевелились, словно он попробовал несколько фраз на вкус. Роршах нервно прижал плечо к Дэну, один из их подсознательных сигналов, который означал: «Мы в меньшинстве, обходим с флангов, прежде чем они это поймут». Дэн нервно усмехнулся, задаваясь вопросом — была ли это одна из странных шуток его партнера или план действительно состоял в том, чтобы броситься бежать в разные стороны, так Холлис успел бы схватить только одного из них.

— Я очень горжусь вами обоими за то, как далеко Вы продвинулись, — начал Холлис осторожно, декламируя как кадет, столкнувшийся со своим первым зачитыванием прав преступнику. — Я знаю, что это не самый приятный опыт, быть таким уязвимым, но…

Он остановился, чтобы опустошить свой стакан. Дэн и Роршах ждали в окаменевшей тиши, пока Фантом пинал ногами корзину, преследуя преступников во сне.

— Но, — продолжил Холлис, глубоко вздохнув, — есть более конкретные проблемы, с которыми мы должны будем разобраться. Жизнь борца с преступностью, эмоциональное омертвение, которое приходит с постоянным контактом с отбросами нашего общества, этот урбанистический недуг — я видел его у многих других полицейских, но они, по крайней мере, могли работать в открытую. С дополнительным влиянием необходимости сохранять секретность весь этот ужас оказывается обращен вовнутрь, на нас самих и на тех, кого мы любим. Все это влияет на отношения … интимно — ээээ, приводя к рассогласованности и разобщенности…. О, к черту всю эту ходьбу на цыпочках вокруг да около!

— Я вижу беспокойство Дэна, и это как вернуться назад во времени. Мои друзья наносили раны друг другу, потому что не могли добраться до своих настоящих демонов. Я… Я думаю, Нелли пыталась поговорить со мной, но я просто не хотел, чтобы эти образы преследовали меня потом в кошмарах. Так что он остался лишь с плечом Ларри, чтобы поплакаться, а его единственным приоритетом было держать крышку прикрытой на этой коробке Пандоры, да Салли подальше от всего этого.

Холлис уставился на куски льда в своем стакане. 

— Он остался с кем-то, кто заставил его чувствовать себя посмешищем и сгорать от стыда, потому что в его представлениях любовь к мужчине была чем-то позорным.

Роршах моментально отскочил от своего напарника. Дэн в ужасе смотрел на то, как черные кляксы движутся на маске, вбирая друг друга, сливаясь в пятна, поглощая торчащие скулы.

— Но это не так, — решительно рвался вперед Холлис. — Это часть того, кто вы есть, и это не делает вас меньшими героями или мужчинами, и вы заслуживаете счастья, как и все остальные.

Дэн закрыл голову руками и стал ждать криков.

— Черт возьми, это даже не незаконно больше иметь… иметь отношения. Такого рода. При обоюдном согласии.

Диван дрогнул под ним. Дэн напрягся, ожидая удара, но услышал лишь удар входной двери, и как кто-то преодолевает парадную лестницу по три ступеньки за раз.

Холлис вздохнул. 

— Ну, все прошло не так хорошо, как я надеялся.

— Ты даже понятия не имеешь, как тебе повезло, — простонал Дэн, все еще скрывая лицо за руками.

— Важно, чтобы ты понял, по крайней мере, — настаивал Холлис. — Ты можешь говорить со мной о чем угодно.

— Он убьет меня. Действительно убьет меня. И тебе, вероятно, следует поставить решетку на этом злополучном окне сегодня же вечером, — Дэн паниковал.

— Дэн, каждая пара проходит через…

— Мы не пара!

Холлис лишь укоризненно взирал на него. 

— Уверяю тебя, выход на пенсию не сильно затмил мои детективные навыки.

— Мы не трахаемся, Холлис, — резко перебил его Дэн. — И Роршах… на редкость религиозен для того, кто так сильно наслаждается гневом.

У Холлиса отвисла челюсть. 

— Нет? — Он спросил, весь цвет с его лица моментально исчез, оставив лишь легкий румянец от выпитого ранее виски.

— Мы партнеры в работе. И друзья, вроде бы. Я… Я подозреваю, что я его единственный друг.

Холлис несчастно кивнул. 

— Ох… И… И я практически выгнал его прочь. О, Дэн, мне очень жаль. Я прочитал все эти книги … я думал, что помогаю.

Сердце Дэна сжалось от жалости при виде удрученного выражения его лица. 

— На самом деле, ты помогал. Это была хорошая идея, Холлис. Действительно хорошая идея. Он никогда так не открывался никому.

— Да уж, от этого будет реально много пользы, если он больше никогда не приблизится к нам даже на милю, — простонал Холлис.

— Не унывай, — вздохнул Дэн. — Я увижу его снова, когда он придет, чтобы убить меня за то, что я сподвиг вас представить его с пенисом, не говоря уже участвующим в гейском сексе. Со мной. О, Боже.

Холлис тяжело рухнул обратно на стул.

— Ты действительно в опасности? Фантом и я были вне игры в течение нескольких лет, но я буду счастлив пойти в патруль, ну, по крайней мере, в качестве дозорного.

Дэн усмехнулся.

— На самом деле, это не первый раз, когда я вызвал в нем несмываемый стыд без возможности искупления. Напомни мне на следующей неделе рассказать тебе о Скандале с Публичным Мочеиспусканием 66-го года. Я пережил его, я переживу и это. Наверное.

Дэн поспешил домой и сразу же направился в подвал. Независимо от того, наступит ли неизбежное возмездие немедленно или его наказание будет включать в себя также шараханье от каждой тени в течение нескольких недель, никто не отменял его долг быть в костюме и на улицах. К сожалению, он успел лишь раздеться до боксеров, когда его внимание привлекло движение в тоннеле.

Значит, немедленно.

Он хотел схватить свою униформу и броситься вверх по лестнице, чтобы успеть нацепить как можно больше брони для защиты, прежде чем Роршах сломает дверь. Вместо этого он заставил себя отложить все это и посмотреть в лицо своему партнеру. Роршах заколебался на краю освещенного пространства, его пальцы дрожали.

Видимо, сомневается — изрезать меня вдоль или поперек, подумал Дэниел и шагнул к нему. Он открыл рот, уже слыша заготовленные слова: «Прости за недоразумение. Я был так же шокирован, как и ты. Но я направил Холлиса на единственно верный, натурально, путь, и нет здесь никакого каламбура, и он надеется, что ты все еще захочешь навестить его когда-нибудь снова»…

То, что на самом деле вырвалось, было: «Дерьмо!», когда он с размаху ударился пальцами ноги о верстак. Он запрыгал на одной ноге, уверенный от взрыва боли, что лишился как минимум одного пальца. Задняя часть его икры натолкнулась на лестницу позади, и он решил усесться на нее, сохранив подобие достоинства, а не рисковать дальше падением на задницу.

— О … черт возьми, — пробормотал он, пытаясь обрести хоть какое-то успокоение в том, что, по крайней мере, не уронил еще и очки и не наступил на них — в этот раз.

Это, казалось, разрешило терзания его партнера, который направился к нему с неумолимостью Гнева Божьего через все мастерскую и остановился в нескольких футах, с тяжело вздымающейся грудью.

— Послушай, Роршах, — начал Дэн, поднимая руки.

Роршах сделал еще один глубокий вздох и стянул свою маску, лишь на мгновение заколебавшись, когда она пересекла его переносицу. Дэниел совершенно пропустил явление миру незримых прежде участков голой кожи, растерянным взглядом следуя по привычке за смятой тканью, ища разгадку в знакомых узорах. Роршах перекладывал маску из руки в руку неуверенно, будто просто запихнуть её в карман было бы святотатством.

Дэн импульсивно протянул руку вперед и удивился, когда пальцы его партнера ослабли и он позволил ему взять в руки теплую ткань, устрашающе напоминающую по ощущениям контакт с кожей ладони. 

Дэн уставился на маску, откладывая момент, когда все изменится, еще на несколько секунд, но в бесцельных пятнах теряющих тепло чернил не было никаких ответов. Он медленно поднял глаза, желая, чтобы у него было больше времени подготовиться, чтобы он не сидел на холодной ступеньке с пульсирующей болью в ноге, пока его яйца, вероятно, выглядывали из заношенных боксеров, которые он так бездумно натянул в этот день.

Он… действительно… невзрачен, подумал сначала Дэн, с каким-то даже облегчением. Было бы жутко несправедливо, если бы он внезапно оказался красавцем. Но потом, все, на чем он мог сосредоточиться — это глаза, ясные, как подернутое морозом утро, острые от надежды и заблаговременного отчаяния.

Роршах схватил Дэна под мышки и дернул его, ставя на ноги, а потом уткнулся лицом в шею Дэна. Между ними маска незамеченной спорхнула на пол.

Эпилог

Семь дней спустя…

— Рад видеть тебя целости и сохранности!

— Да, мы, ммм… мы со всем разобрались. Вообще-то, он может заглянуть.

— Серьезно? Не могу передать, какое это облегчение для меня.

— Ты узнаешь его, когда увидишь. Он сказал, что ты можешь называть его Джозефом, если хочешь, и эээ… вот список, который я набросал — не мог бы ты, кхм, не могли бы вы сказать ему, что это тоже нормально делать героям?

— …Дэниел?

— Хм?

— …номер 3 вообще в человеческих силах?

— Ээ… Я хотел бы это выяснить.

* * *

[1] Mst3k - [Mystery Science Theater 3000](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mystery_Science_Theater_3000), американский сериал 80х годов 

[2] Джеймс Эллорой, “Блюз Дика Кантино” - рассказ [мастера нуарных детективов](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%BB%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B9,_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BC%D1%81)

[3] [Pabst](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pabst_Brewing_Company) \- американская марка пива

[4] [Glenkinchie](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glenkinchie_distillery) \- марка шотландского односолодового виски


End file.
